He Said She Said
by mrs.alvinseville
Summary: Alvin and Brittany are constantly fighting. Their bothers and sisters have decided enough is enough, and with the help of a gypsy do somthing about it. What happens next will shock and surprise everyone, especially Alvin and Brittany!
1. Enough is Enough

**I got a PM from supersaiyan3goku with the idea for this story, and I got permission from peaceluvandchipetteslolz to write this. This story is dedicated to them both.**

**BTW: This story is based on the cartoon version of the chipmunks and chipettes. They are fourteen-years-old in this story.**

**Chapter One: A day at the school carnival turns into something much more for Brittany and Alvin.**

**000000**

"Come on, guys. It's time to go," said Dave as he ushered his sons and the Chipettes out the door to his car.

"Shotgun!" shouted Alvin and Brittany in unison. They quickly glared at each other and began arguing, still in unison. "I said it first! You did not! Dave!"

"Cool. Did you guys rehearse that?" asked Theodore.

Simon groaned. "Can we please get through one day without you two fighting?"

"One day? I'd settle for five minutes," said Eleanor.

"She stared it," said Alvin.

"Did not! It was you and your big mouth," snapped Brittany.

"You know what your problem is….."

"Alvin, stop right there," said Dave. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you two. One more outburst and neither of you will be going to the carnival. Do you understand?"

Brittany sighed. "Yes, Dave."

Dave's eyes shifted to his oldest son. "Alvin?"

"Yes, Dave," mumbled Alvin.

"Alright, we'd better get going," said Dave.

When Dave wasn't looking Alvin and Brittany stuck their tongues out at each other.

**000 at the carnival 000**

Alvin and Brittany tried their best not to fight, but asking them not to argue was like asking a fire not to be hot. It just won't work!

"I say we ride the Tilt-O-Whirl first," said Alvin.

"No way," said Brittany. "We're riding the Ferris Wheel first."

"But it's so slow and boring!" complained Alvin.

"Oh, my gosh, Alvin! Just like you!" said Brittany, with a smirk.

"That does it!" snapped Alvin. He lunged at Brittany. Now they were rolling on the ground, physically fighting.

"Stop it, guys!" cried Jeanette.

"When are we going to learn? We've got to keep these two apart!" said Simon.

"You've been saying that for years," said Eleanor. "Why haven't you done anything about it?"

"Vat in zee vorld ess going un out ear?" asked an elderly woman in a thick German accent, as she emerged from a nearby tent. She spotted Alvin and Brittany and placed her hands on her hips. 'Vell, vat do ve ave ear."

"Sorry," said Simon. "Theo, you grab Alvin. Elle, you grab Brittany."

Eleanor and Theodore pulled Alvin and Brittany off of each other.

"Let me go, Eleanor!" screeched Brittany. "I'm gonna kill you Alvin Seville!"

"Bring it on, Princess!" shouted Alvin.

Alvin and Brittany were reaching for each other, begging their siblings to let them go.

Meanwhile the woman was calling Simon and Jeanette over to her. "Lizon aboot your broter un sister…"

"We're really sorry about that," said Jeanette. "They do this all the time it's really embarrassing."

"I know," said the woman. She handed Simon and Jeanette each a small bag. "Put zice in dere drinks. Tomorrow zings will be beter."

Simon and Jeanette looked at each other confused. When they looked back to thank the woman she was gone.

"Well, should we do what she said?" asked Jeanette.

Simon looked at Alvin and Brittany. "We have to do something to stop their fighting."

"Hey, guys, it's time for lunch," said Dave.

He and the Chipmunks and Chipette's walked to one of the concession stands to get lunch. Simon and Jeanette volunteered to carry the drinks for him.

"Good think they're selling these colorful novelty cups so we won't get them mixed up," said Jeanette, sprinkling the powder into Brittany's pink cup.

"Yeah," said Simon, sprinkling his powder into Alvin's red cup. "I sure hope this works."

"Well, she said we'd have to wait until tomorrow to find out," said Jeanette.

Simon and Jeanette watched Alvin and Brittany drink their sodas, crossing their fingers that this, whatever it was, would work.

**000 later that night 000**

Alvin was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, while Simon and Theodore were in the bedroom getting ready to go to sleep. Simon watched Alvin like a hawk, wondering if he and Jeanette had made the right decision.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Alvin.

"Oh, no reason," said Simon nervously.

"Well, stop! It's creepy," said Alvin.

Simon sighed and crawled into his bed. As he laid his glasses on the nightstand and told his brothers good night, he thought, _"Oh, I hope Jeanette and I haven't screwed things up."_

**000 just after midnight 000**

As Alvin and Brittany slept the gypsy woman's potion began to take affect. The morning light would bring about a change that would spark an adventure and a noticeable difference in Alvin and Brittany.

**000000**

**So there it is. This one is new so….REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	2. Good Morning?

**Chapter Two: Alvin and Brittany wake up to a big surprise.**

**000000**

Alvin yawned, rolled out of bed, and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked up into the mirror. This was his routine every morning, but today something was very….very different. _"That…..that's not my face!"_ Alvin's eyes scanned the image before him. He was in a girl's body, but not just any girl's body. _"Holy crap! I think I'm Brittany."_

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come on, Brittany! You're not the only one who needs to get dressed in the morning!"

"_Eleanor? I'd better say something," _thought Alvin. "Um, I'm coming, Nora!"

Eleanor's eyes widened. "Why did you call me Nora? You've never called me Nora. In fact, no one but Alvin calls me Nora."

Alvin stepped out of the bathroom. "Oh,…..um….."

"Are you ok, Brittany?" asked Eleanor.

Alvin's reality had a delayed reaction. At this point he fainted.

"Jeanette!" called Eleanor.

Jeanette came running over and helped Alvin to the bed. "Brittany, wake up. Are you ok?"

Alvin slowly opened his eyes and looked at Eleanor and Jeanette. "NO! I thought it was all a dream. This can't be happening. It's not logical!"

"What's not logical?" asked Eleanor.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Alvin.

"Brittany, we're you sisters. You can tell us anything. We'll understand," said Jeanette.

Alvin sighed. "Not this."

"Are you pregnant?" asked Jeanette.

"Oh, God! I hope not," said Alvin.

"Then what is it?" asked Eleanor.

"You're going to think I'm crazy, but….I'm not Brittany. I'm Alvin."

"What?" asked Eleanor. She looked up at Jeanette, whose eyes were wide as baseballs. "Jeanette…."

"Um…I'll be right back. I have to call Simon," said Jeanette running out of the room.

**000 at the Seville house 000**

Brittany woke up and placed her bare feet on the cold hardwood floor. _"That's strange. Where are my fluffy slippers?" _She began to look around the room and realized this wasn't her room. _"How did I end up I Alvin's room…..in Alvin's bed." _Brittany ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "OH MY GOD!"

Simon and Theodore came running into the bathroom almost sliding on the rug.

"Alvin, what is it?" asked Simon.

Brittany placed her shaking hand on the mirror. "I…..I…"

"What?" asked Theodore.

Brittany looked at the two younger Chipmunks and then back at the mirror. "This must be a dream."

"What's a dream? What's wrong?" asked Simon.

"I'm just going to close my eyes and when I open them everything will be fine," said Brittany. She closed her eyes, but when she opened them she was disappointed to find Simon, Theodore, and Alvin's reflection was still there. "This…..this can not be happening to be. It's not humanly possible!"

""What's not possible?" asked Theodore.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" groaned Simon. Just then his cell phone began ringing. He ran to answer it, and saw Jeanette's name so he put her on speakerphone. "Hey, Jeanie."

"Si, we have a problem," said Jeanette. "Do you remember that potion thing we put in Alvin and Brittany's drinks?"

"Yeah," said Simon slowly.

"I think it might have made them switch bodies," said Jeanette.

"It what?" shrieked Brittany running out of the bathroom.

Simon looked back into the bathroom. "Well, that explains a lot."

"Hello. I'm a girl stuck in what passes for a guys body!" said Brittany.

"I resent that," said Alvin. "You know, your body isn't the greatest thing. Although, I might want to shower later."

"You keep your clothes on!" snapped Brittany.

"Look, before this gets out of hand, can you guys meet us in the old tree house?" asked Jeanette.

"Yeah. We'll be there in a few minutes," said Simon. He hung up the phone and looked at Brittany. "Alvin's clothes are in the first two drawers."

Brittany sighed. "Please don't make me wear those revolting things!"

"You didn't think his jacket was so revolting when you got cold at the movies last week," said Theodore.

Brittany huffed and began to get ready. _"Alvin's hoodie is so soft and it still smells like his cologne. Oh, no wonder I love snuggling close to him. Wait! What am I saying?"_

**000 back at the Chipette's house 000**

Alvin closed his eyes as Jeanette and Eleanor dressed him. "How do you girls wear bras. I can't even breath in this thing!"

"You'll get use to it," said Eleanor. "Now you can put on your own shoes."

Alvin sighed as he slipped on the black ballet flats. "This skirt feels so weird."

"You'll get use to that too," said Jeanette.

Alvin sat down on Brittany's bed. "This feels so strange. I mean, when I went to bed I was a guy. Now I'm a girl. There is a huge difference!"

"We know," said Jeanette. "And we are going to try to find away to reverse this."

"Thanks," said Alvin.

"Come on," said Eleanor. "The boys….ur…..the boys and Brittany are waiting."

**000000**

**So, here's chapter two. I know it seems weak, but I'm building up to something. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	3. The Blame Game

**Chapter Three: The Chipmunks and Chipettes meet to decide what to do. Alvin and Brittany learn each other's lives aren't totally perfect.**

**000000**

Brittany, Simon, and Theodore were already at the tree house when Alvin, Eleanor, and Jeanette arrived.

"It's about time you got here," said Brittany.

"I'm sorry," said Alvin. "I had trouble getting your big feet in these tiny shoes."

Brittany glared at Alvin. "You know….."

"Guys, please," sighed Eleanor. "I don't feel like listening to this."

Alvin and Brittany stepped away from each other and went into the tree house. They sat down on the couch next to each other, while Theodore and Eleanor unpacked the picnic they had brought. Simon and Jeanette worked to figure out a solution.

"Are we going to tell them about the potion?" asked Simon.

"We have to," said Jeanette. "They may hate us at first, but it's the only way."

"I guess you're right. If we go back to the gypsy maybe she'll know what to do."

Suddenly Brittany jumped up. "Oh, my gosh! The school dance is this Friday and I haven't picked out a dress yet."

"And as long as you're in my body you won't," said Alvin.

Before Brittany could say anything back to Alvin, Simon spoke up. "Alvin, Brittany, there's something we've got to tell you."

"Please tell me you've found a cure for this horrible nightmare," said Brittany.

"No, but we've found a cause," said Simon, only to have Jeanette elbow him in the stomach.

"Well, what happened to make us switch bodies?" asked Alvin.

Simon looked at Jeanette. "This is our fault."

"What?" shrieked Brittany and Alvin in unison. They jumped up off the couch.

"We were so sick of listening to you fight, so we put a potion in your drinks. We had no idea it would do this," said Jeanette.

"I aught to kill you," said Alvin, glaring at Simon.

"Calm down, Bri…..I mean, Alvin," said Theodore.

Alvin looked at his youngest brother before flopping back down on the couch. "So how do we fix this."

"We're going back to the gypsy today," said Simon. "She gave us the potion, so maybe she has a solution."

"Well, what are we waiting for lets go," said Brittany.

"Oh, crap!" said Alvin.

"What?" asked Eleanor, inserting herself into the conversation.

"I have a date with Krista Lloyd this afternoon," said Alvin. "I completely forgot about that!"

"You have a date?" asked Brittany slowly. It was obvious she was jealous.

"Yeah, I do," said Alvin. "You got a problem with that?"

Brittany twisted around to face Alvin. "As a matter of fact….."

"Please!" groaned Eleanor. "If you would stop fighting for two seconds you'd realize the sooner you get to the gypsy to sooner you switch back."

"Right," said Alvin, clearing his throat.

"But first, let's eat," said Theodore.

**000 later that day 000**

"Alvin, stop fidgeting!" said Brittany, swatting Alvin's hands away from the bottom of his skirt. "It's not ladylike."

"What would you know about being ladylike?" snapped Alvin.

Before Brittany could even think of a comeback, the cab stopped in front of the fair grounds. Simon paid the driver and the Chipmunks and Chipette's piled out of the cab.

"Ok, do you remember where her tent was?" asked Jeanette.

"Um, I think it was over here," said Simon, leading the group of teenagers to a nearby purple tent.

"Guys, I don't think she's in there," said Eleanor.

"What? She'd better be," said Brittany, barging into the tent, only to discover Elenaor was right. The gypsy was no where to be found.

"Well, this is just perfect!" groaned Alvin. "I'm going to miss my date."

"Well, Brittany could always go for you," suggested Theodore.

"That's a great idea, Theo," said Brittany. She had smiled sweetly as she volunteered, but secretly she had evil motives for helping Alvin.

**000 at the mall 000**

"I don't know why I agreed to let her do this," said Alvin. He and the others were sitting at a nearby table watching Brittany and Krista.

"Shush! I can't here what they're saying," said Jeanette.

"Don't worry. It's all giggling," said Eleanor.

**000 at Krista and Brittany's table 000**

Krista giggled and twirled her golden curls around her finger. "Oh, Alvin. I'm so glad you asked me out."

"Yeah, well….."

"I always thought you were interested in Brittany Miller."

"Really? We…..we're just friends."

"I see," said Krista. She gently rubbed her foot against Brittany's leg.

"I'm sorry," said Brittany standing up. "I just can't do this."

"Do what?" asked Krista.

Brittany sighed and started walking away.

"Alvin, come back!" said Krista. "What did I do wrong?"

Brittany turned around to face Krista, with a slight smirk on her face she said. "It's not you. I'm just not into girls."

Alvin's mouth dropped open. "No….she…"

Brittany walked back over to where the others were sitting. "I think I handled that well."

"How could you?" asked Alvin.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" asked Brittany.

"I hate you!" said Alvin lunging across the table at Brittany. Once again they were on the ground, physically fighting.

**000000**

**So, there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	4. Selfish to Selfless

**Chapter Four: Alvin receives a chance to take revenge for what Brittany did to him, but will he take it?**

**000000**

"I am so glad today is a school holiday," said Alvin. "I don't think I could survive cheerleading practice with all those gossiping bi…."

Simon popped Alvin in the back of the head. "Hey, my girlfriend is a cheerleader."

"Simon, Jeanette is the mascot," said Alvin.

"She still has a uniform."

"Costume," said Alvin.

"Please," said Theodore placing his hands over his ears. "I don't know how much more I can take of this."

Eleanor patted Theodore's shoulder. "I know the feeling."

"When are Brittany and Jeanette coming back? I mean, how long does it take to get 6 burgers?" groaned Alvin flopping back on his bed.

"Alvin we can see you're underwear," said Eleanor.

Alvin adjusted the pink skirt he was wearing. "Does she not own jeans!"

"Alvin, calm down," said Theodore. "The girls will be back any minute."

With in a few minutes Brittany and Jeanette came back with their food.

"Sorry it took so long," said Jeanette.

"It's ok, let's just eat. I'm starving," said Alvin.

"Um, you're not eating," said Brittany. "I'm not going to have you ruin my figure."

"What?" snapped Alvin. "No, I don't care what you say I'm eating."

"I'm not going to have you making me fat," said Brittany.

"Alright little miss toothpick, what are you going to do when you're future husband tells you he wants kids?" asked Alvin. "Are you going to deny him the joy of becoming a father?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "That's years away, Alvin."

"Please, let's just eat in peace," begged Simon. _"Why did we switch them? They're fighting more now than before."_

**000 later that day 000**

The Chipmunks and Chipettes decided to go to the mall to relax. Alvin and Brittany fought the whole way there. Finally, in the food court they settled down. A young man in a football jersey approached their table.

"Hi, Brittany," said he said.

"Oh, hi," said Alvin, twirling his finger through the thick auburn hair he was still getting use to. "You're Josh Dees, aren't you."

The young man smiled. "Yes. Listen, Britt. I was wondering if you'd like to go to out to night….maybe to that new Chinese restaurant."

Everyone sat silent waiting for Alvin's answer. Brittany was afraid. _"He's going to embarrass me just like I did him!"_

"Sure, Josh. I'd love to," said Alvin.

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven."

"Ok," said Alvin, waving good-bye to Josh.

Brittany looked at Alvin. "You're planning something aren't you."

"No, why ever would you think that?" asked Alvin innocently.

"Please, Alvin don't…"

"Oh, Brittany, I won't do anything you would do," said Alvin, with a smirk on his face. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get ready for."

As Alvin walked away, Brittany sat back in her chair and sighed. She was begging to regret what she'd said to Krista.

**000 on Alvin and Josh's date 000**

"Wow….this place is nice," said Alvin, sitting in the chair Josh had pulled out for him.

"Nothing, but the best for the prettiest girl in school," said Josh.

"Well, aren't you sweet," said Alvin.

The waiter came over to take their order. "Alright, what'll it be?"

"Uh, I'll have the general's chicken, no msg, with rice, and water for the drink," said Alvin.

"And I'll have the mushu pork with rice, and Pepsi for the drink," said Josh.

"Alrighty then, I'll be right back with that," said the waiter.

Josh reached over for Alvin's hand. "You know, I'm surprised you agreed to go out with me."

"Why?"

"Well, I thought you and….oh, what's his name. That chipmunk with the stupid red hat."

"You mean, Alvin Seville."

"Yeah, I thought you were his girl," said Josh.

"Don't say it like that. I'm not property," said Alvin.

"I'm sorry," said Josh. "I didn't mean it that way."

"It's ok," said Alvin, looking away from Josh. He noticed his brothers and the Chipettes were at a nearby table. He couldn't help thinking about how much he'd liked Brittany when they were kids. He would never admit it then, and now he deeply regretted it.

"So, listen, Brittany," said Josh, breaking Alvin's concentration. "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me?"

Brittany braced herself for Alvin's response.

Alvin smiled weakly. "You're a great guy, Josh….Yes, I'll go to the dance with you."

"Great," said Josh.

Brittany was shocked by what had just happened. _"Why would Alvin do that for me? I ruined his reputation. What if…No, that's not possible, but if Alvin does have feelings for me…..Oh, why was I so mean to him? Deep down I…..I really do like him. Maybe I even love him, but he'd never go for me. Not now. I guess I deserve that."_

Alvin looked back at the table where Brittany was sitting. He wanted so badly to tell her the truth. _"I love you, Brittany. I always have, but you deserve so much better than a jerk like me."_

Suddenly the room began to spin. It wasn't an earthquake, but something much more powerful.

**000000**

**So there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	5. What Did You Say?

**Chapter Five: Back in their own bodies Alvin and Brittany confess something special to each other.**

**000000**

Brittany closed her eyes as the room began to spin. No sooner then the spinning had started, everything was calm again. Brittany opened her eyes and was shocked to see Josh sitting in front of her. Somehow she was back in her old body.

"Brittany, are you ok?" asked Josh, shaking her hand.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," said Brittany. "Wi…..will you excuse me for a second."

Brittany made her way to the table Alvin, his brothers, and her sisters were sitting. Alvin stood up and pulled her into a hug. "I don't know what you did, but….."

"What do you mean? I….I didn't do anything," said Brittany. "At least I don't think I did."

Alvin smiled at Brittany. 'Then how did we switch back?"

"I don't know," said Brittany.

Simon pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. It was the note attached to the potion the gypsy had give him and Jeanette. "When fighting stops and love is shown, selfless acts bring your spirit home."

"What the heck?" asked Brittany.

"When Alvin accepted Josh's invite to the dance instead of getting revenge on Brittany, he was being selfless," said Jeanette.

"That's why they switched back," said Eleanor.

"Exactly," said Simon.

"Wow," whispered Brittany. She looked at Alvin. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Just finish you're date," said Alvin with a weak smile. "I'm sorry I've been a jerk to you. You are one of the most important people in my life and I should treat you with respect."

Brittany smiled and blinked back tears. "Oh, Alvin, I'm sorry too. I guess I'm just trying to hide the fact that I love you so much and…."

"Wait. Did you just say that you love me?" asked Alvin.

"Oh, I….."

"Brittany, I love you too," said Alvin.

"You do?" asked Brittany, stepping closer to Alvin.

"Yeah, I do," said Alvin. "I always have. I just argued with you because I didn't think you felt the same way. I didn't want to be heartbroken if I asked you out and you said no."

"Oh, Alvin," sighed Brittany. She laid her head on Alvin's shoulder. "You're so sensitive and sweet."

Josh cleared his throat. "Uh, Brittany, I'm still here. Are you gonna…."

Brittany walked back over to Josh's table. "Josh, I'm sorry, but this date is over."

"What?" asked Josh. "But the dance….."

"I'm going with Alvin."

"But you said you didn't like him!"

"Well, I lied," said Brittany. She smiled. "I really haven't been myself lately."

Alvin pulled Brittany back to him and kissed her passionately. "You know, if I had to be stuck as someone else, I'm glad it was you. I love you, Brittany."

Brittany giggled. "Oh, Alvin, I love you too."

**000000**

**So there it is. I'm sorry this is so short. I was having MAJOR writers block, but I know the next chapter will be the last. REVIEW! be honest, but nice. **


	6. Fighting for Love

**Chapter Six: Alvin and Brittany go on their first official date to the school dance.**

**000000**

It was then night of the school dance, and the Chipmunks had just arrived at the Miller's house to pick the Chipette's up.

"Hi, Miss Miller," said the Chipmunks in unison. The boys were wearing dress shirts in they're respective colors and dress pants. They looked very dashing, like gentlemen.

"Hello, boys," said Miss Miller, she quickly took a picture. "You three look very nice tonight. The girls should be down in a minute. They're still getting ready."

"Actually we're ready now," said Eleanor, as she, Brittany, and Jeanette made their way down the stairs.

The Chipmunks eyed their counterparts. Eleanor was wearing a sleeveless emerald green dress that came just below her knees. It matched Theodore's shirt perfectly.

"Gee, Elle…you look….you look…." Theodore smiled and babbled nervously. He was so in love with Eleanor, but his shy nature got in the way of him telling her so.

Eleanor giggled and kissed Theodore on the cheek. "You look nice too, Theodore."

Theodore blushed. "Thanks, Eleanor."

Jeanette smiled sweetly as she walked over to Simon. She was wearing a royal blue spaghetti strap dress that, like Eleanor's fell just below her knees. She wasn't as confident with her look as her sisters were. She spoke softly and looked away from Simon. "Wh….what do you think?"

"You look radiant," said Simon.

Jeanette looked up and pushed her glasses up off the tip of her nose. "Thanks. You look very handsome tonight."

Brittany was the last of the Chipettes to greet her date. She wasn't shy at all about showing off her light pink baby doll dress, which hit well above her knees. She made her way to Alvin with a very flirty swish of her hips.

"Wow, Brittany! You look beautiful," said Alvin, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

Brittany spun around, so Alvin could see her full dress. "I love the way it flows. It will look so pretty when we dance."

After Miss Miller had finished taking pictures of each couple, Alvin pulled Brittany close to him and smiled. "Are you ready to go my love?"

Brittany giggled. "Oh, Alvin!"

"You kids behave yourselves," said Miss Miller. "Have my girls back by midnight!"

"We will, Miss Miller," said Simon.

When the Chipmunks and Chipettes were out of Miss Miller's sight, Alvin pulled Brittany into a fierce, passionate kiss.

Simon rolled his eyes. "I think we've found another reason to keep them apart."

Jeanette shrugged. "At least their not at each other's throats."

"Well, not exactly," said Eleanor, with a smile. "Hey, you two, break it up."

Alvin slowly pulled away from Brittany, the taste of her strawberry lip gloss lingered on his lips. "Wow."

Brittany tapped Alvin on the nose. "Meet me in room 324 and I'll give you something to wow about."

"Room 324 is a janitor's closet," said Alvin.

"I know," said Brittany, with a cute little wink.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Oh, my God!"

"Come, on you guys," said Theodore, changing the subject. "We're going to be late for the dance."

**000 at the dance 000**

Brittany's hips swayed to the beat of the music, every now and then brushing against Alvin.

"Are you having fun?" asked Alvin.

"Of course," said Brittany. "I'm with you, aren't I?"

"Ok, everybody!" shouted the DJ the school had hired. "Alright, we're gonna slow things down, so guys grab you're sweethearts and let's do this right."

Alvin slowly pulled Brittany close to him, placing one hand at her waist and the other on her back. He pressed his forehead to hers and smiled.

"Oh, Alvin," sighed Brittany, wrapping her arms around Alvin's neck. "Tonight was perfect."

"So you're glad you're with me instead of Josh?"

"Of course," said Brittany. She looked up into Alvin's eyes and smiled. "I love you, Alvin."

"I love you too, Brittany," said Alvin. With a quick wink he continued. "So, about room 324?

Brittany giggled. "You know, I think we should take this one step at a time. I want to take things slow; otherwise we'll start arguing again."

"No we won't."

"But we might."

"I don't think so, Britt."

"But there is a possibility, Al!" Brittany pulled away from Alvin and placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh, great!" sighed Jeanette.

"Here we go again," said Theodore.

"Those two will never change," said Eleanor.

"I don't know," said Simon. "They may bicker back and forth, but I know they really care about each other."

Fifteen minutes later Alvin and Brittany were dancing in each other's arms. They had completely forgotten why they'd been fussing with each other earlier. That's just Alvin and Brittany for you, though. No matter how many times they fight, or how big their fights seem, in the end they love each other.

**000000**

**So, there it is the last chapter. And with that I now have 20 completed stories! REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


End file.
